Ginny Sue
by Cazzie
Summary: It's the start of a new year of Hogwarts and Ginny has changed a bit. She's now a hot goth punk rocker. Can her friends work out what's happened before it's too late?


**Ginny Sue**

_A tale of mystery, intrigue, suspense and the Mary Sueish mangling of formerly great characters._

__

Many thanks to Jeni for beta-ing. I love and stalk you. Be afraid… be very afraid.  
  
To everyone who reads this, please review. I am a shameless review whore and will wither and die without sustenance. You wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you?  
  
Rated for language. So don't read if naughty words offend you.

* * *

Ginny appeared in the doorway to the train compartment with purple streaks in her newly dyed black hair wearing a black and red pleated mini skirt and a torn black T shirt with a tie tied loosely round her neck. There was a stud in her nose and another in her belly button, visible under the ripped hem of the shirt. Spiked bracelets adorned both her wrists and her face was made up with copious amounts of black eyeliner and blood red lipstick.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at her in shock. Ron was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
Ginny stuck her nose up. "I knew YOU wouldn't get it, you fucking preps! You're so uncool and lame and I fucking hate you!! No one understands me!! I'm just being MYSELF!!! God, is that such a crime!?!"  
  
And with that she stalked off to look for other poor misunderstood gothics to share her pain.  
  
Again, Ron was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Bloody hell."

)o(

When the train pulled into Hogsmead station and the students made their way up to the castle raised voices could be heard from inside the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had pulled Ginny to the side and was asking her why she wasn't wearing her robes, which had led to Ginny screaming loudly.  
  
"Uniforms are oppressive! In America we wear what we want and it's an expression of WHO WE ARE!! But you're nothing but a fascist who wants to repress my self-expression and turn me into a mindless drone!! Well I won't let you oppress me!! I'm a non-comfortist!!"

McGonagall blinked for a few seconds before replying. "First of all Miss Weasley, you are not American. Second of all school robes are compulsory whether you like them or not. And third of all I believe the word you were searching for was 'conformist.'"  
  
With that she swept away to greet the first years, leaving Ginny stuttering in the corner.  
  
"Yeah…well…well…you just hate me because I'm different!"

)o(

After the confrontation Ginny had stormed off to the Gryffindor common room in a dramatic exit. Upon reaching the portrait however she realised she did not yet know the password and, because being found waiting around would be, like, so lame, she decided to go for a walk around the castle.  
  
'Poor me.' Ginny thought to herself. 'I'm just trying to be an individual and everyone jumps on me just because I don't look like a prep like they do. They're so sad, all looking the same. Not like me. But why do they have to be so mean? Just because I have black and purple hair and wear spiked jewellery and dress like a cool punk rocker people stare at me like I'm a freak. It's, like, so unfair."  
  
These deep thoughts had taken a couple of hours and she noticed people were returning to their common rooms so she hurried up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Once in the common room she found Harry, Ron and Hermione talking in the corner. They fell silent when she approached.  
  
"What are you looking at? Fucking preps."  
  
"Er, Ginny?" Harry asked. He had been nominated by the other two as the one who had to talk to the stranger that had taken over their friend and sister.  
  
"What?" She scowled, pleased with her oh so badass attitude.  
  
"We, um, we were wondering. Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Because it's who I am you fucking prep. Don't try to label me!!"  
  
"Yeah, but see, we were with you when we left the Burrow and you looked, well, normal." Harry looked at the other two for confirmation and they nodded.  
  
"I don't want to be normal!! That's fucking lame. I'm a non-conformist!! I had to dress like that before because mom is so lame and won't let me be myself!"  
  
Harry turned around and questioningly mouthed the word 'mom' to the others, his face showing his confusion.  
  
Ron decided it was time to speak up. "Well, Ginny. I think MUM might have a point."  
  
"That's because you're a fucking prep and hate me for who I am!!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"What's a prep?" Ron leaned over to whisper to Hermione.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione replied. "But she keeps saying it."  
  
Ginny made a derisive sound then sighed wearily, her personality changing abruptly. "I'm afraid I can't waste any more time with you people. I need to prepare my lesson plan for Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Lesson plan?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, didn't you know? I'm the new teacher."  
  
"What? Ginny, you're fifteen!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore said it was an honour to have the youngest professor in history teaching at his school." She preened.  
  
"But you're not qualified to be a teacher!" Hermione argued.  
  
"You may not think so but it seems I am. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm an Elvish princess."  
  
This new information stopped Hermione from what she was about to say and she eyed Ginny cautiously.  
  
"You're a house-elf?" She said incredulously.  
  
"Of course not you idiot. I'm a Mirkwood elf, like in Lord of the Rings!"  
  
The other three burst out laughing, which didn't please Princess Ginny in the slightest so she ran up to her dorm where she cut herself in a fit of anguish and used the blood to write sad and longing love letters to her long lost one true love Legolas. 

)o(

The next day the trio were in their Potions lessons when Ginny came through the door. She was in her robes but was still wearing the stud in her nose and her hair hadn't changed.  
  
Everyone stared at her and she immediately launched into yet another rant about being herself. Once she was finished she glared defiantly at Snape, as if daring him to contradict her.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I do not believe you belong in this class." Snape said coolly.  
  
"Why? Because I don't fit your stupid standards of what's normal? Am I too out there for you?" She smirked.  
  
"No, because you are a fifth year and this is a sixth year class."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm still right about everything else." She retorted before stomping out and heading for Charms, where she was supposed to be. 

)o(

At lunch she sat with the trio and started crying. The three friends looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Hermione decided to take the plunge this time.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?"  
  
"Michael…_sniff_…touched my elbow…._sob_…and it brought back horrible flashbacks of that time when Dad abused me for ten years and his friend raped me when I was six and they sold me as slave labour to the orphanage down the road." She burst into dramatic sobs at the end and buried her head in her arms.  
  
Ron frowned. "Er, Ginny? None of that happened."  
  
"Yes it did!! But then it turned out that he wasn't my real father anyway because I was abandoned as a baby and Voldemort is my real father and I have a twin sister who was conceived at the same time but by a different father and she was raised separately and goes to Hogwarts now and her name is Arianna Black because she's Sirius Black's daughter but she was raised by muggles and so doesn't know she's a pureblood and her new name is Hermione Granger and…and…she's a prep!"  
  
The others had worked out that for the new Ginny 'prep' was the worst possible insult you could give someone. However that didn't help them understand anything else that she had said.  
  
"Ginny…Gin?" Ron asked hesitantly. "Think about what you're saying. Does any of that make any sense at all? It is even remotely possible?"  
  
"YES!!" She wailed. "It must be because it's all true!!"  
  
She cried for a bit more while the people around her continued with their lunch. When it was time for class again she had calmed down a bit and was once again glaring disdainfully at anyone who dared look in her direction. 

)o(

That evening in the common room Ginny was wearing a similar outfit to the one she had arrived in, only this time her T Shirt said 'Slipknot.' She walked up to Harry and thrust her chest in his face.  
  
"See anything you like? Because you'll never get it!" She laughed.  
  
"Er…" Harry lent to the side, trying to move his head away from her.  
  
"I bet you don't even know who Slipknot are, do you?"  
  
"No I…" Harry started.  
  
"Ha! That's because you're a fucking prep! I'm the only one in this school with decent taste in music. Slipknot are hard rock and listening to them makes me hard too! And punk!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Now I'm going to listen to my CD in my dorm. I'm so cool I even have a CD player in school!"  
  
"But muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts."  
  
"This is a MAGIC CD player, duh! God, you are such a fucking…"  
  
"Prep! Yes I know. Can you please think of a new insult! You keep saying the same things over and over again, it's so boring!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Oh my god! You're being mean to me because I'm a goth!" Ginny managed to look insulted and gleeful at the same time.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You're so prejudice!! You're being like a racist!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just because someone's different doesn't mean they're bad! You wouldn't understand how hard it is to be me and what I go through every day!!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"I hate people who judge other people for stupid reasons! All you preps do that all the time!" And with that she ran up to her dormitory. 

)o(

The next morning Harry was retelling the story in hushed tones.  
  
"…and who the heck are Slipknot anyway?"  
  
Hermione and Ron both shrugged their shoulders but straightened up again when Ginny walked in and sat near them, pointedly ignoring Harry.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Ron." She sniffed, grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Ron offered warily.  
  
"My name isn't Ginny." She replied stiffly. "It's Amethyst Serenity Ermentrude Riddle."  
  
"Er, ok then, Amethyst."  
  
"Don't call me by my full name!" Ginny shrieked. "I hate my mom for giving me such a stupid name! Only call me Ami!!"  
  
"O…K."  
  
"So…Ami." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm great 'Mione." Ginny smiled. "I think Draco Malfoy might ask me to the Yule ball. He's soooo hot! Oh my God, we'll have to go shopping for dresses and give each other makeovers! You'll love that, won't you!" She squealed excitedly, a completely different person from a couple of seconds ago.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth but wasn't sure what to start with; the fact that she found Draco Malfoy in no way attractive, the fact that there was no Yule Ball this year or the fact that she would rather serve detention with Filch than have a makeover.  
  
"Sounds fun." She said weakly, not wanting to expend the energy it would take to debate the issues with the other girl. 

)o(

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully until that evening when Lavender and Parvati found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the common room.  
  
"Hey Ron, what is wrong with your sister?" Lavender asked as they sat down.  
  
"I honestly have no idea." He sighed. "What's she done now?"  
  
"Well, we asked her about her new clothes and she said something about Avril Lavigne. Parvati asked her if that was a girl in her year and she started screaming that we were preps and stifling her self-expression."  
  
"Then she told us that we were just jealous because we'll never be as cool as her." Parvati added.  
  
"Oh, and we're lesbians."  
  
"Stupid lesbians."  
  
"Stupid butch lesbians who only make fun of her because we're jealous that all the boys like her and we'll be alone for the rest of our lives."  
  
"If you were lesbians why would you care that the boys didn't like you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Exactly!" Lavender replied. "And personally, I see no reason why we'll be alone either. We're very happy together." She grabbed Parvati's hand and the two girls smiled at their friends. At that moment Ginny appeared in the common room and walked over to the group.  
  
"Hey guys." She seemed cheerful enough but there was no telling when her mood would suddenly change. "Oh, Lavender, Parvati, you two are so cute together!"  
  
"Thank you Ginny." Parvati replied politely.  
  
"I'm so glad I got you two to realise your feelings for each other and got you together." Ginny sighed happily,  
  
"But you didn't." Lavender looked confused. "We started dating over the summer, you weren't there. All you did was insult us."  
  
"You're very welcome." Ginny continued as though she hadn't heard the other girl. "Hey, I have an idea. We should start a group to combat all the prejudice in this school. People keep treating me badly just because I'm a goth and I'm sure you've encountered lots of homophobia since coming out."  
  
"Actually everyone's been great." Parvati said. "Only a few people know at the moment but they've all reacted positively."  
  
"Oh come on! You can tell me. I bet Harry was hateful, wasn't he? He's such a prep, they have no respect for anyone who's different."  
  
"Um, I am sitting right here." Harry raised his hand indignantly. "And I don't have any problem with Lavender and Parvati, I'm happy for them."  
  
Ginny scowled. "Prejudice is so ugly Harry. And as for you lesbians, I'm shocked that you would allow this to continue. We must rise above the oppression of our peers and be free to be who we are without being labelled for it!"  
  
"Weren't you the one who called yourself a goth?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's because I am." Ginny replied proudly.  
  
"But I thought you didn't want to be labelled." He pointed out.  
  
"I…well…HARRY POTTER IS A RACIST!!" She screamed and ran away. Again. 

)o(

No one saw Ginny the next day. Ron was tempted to go and see if she was all right, simply because his mother would kill him, probably literally, if he let anything happen to her. However that threat was overshadowed by the thought of what he could encounter should he go searching for the strange new creature.  
  
It was actually Hermione who was the next to have a Ginny encounter, she tried to run the other way but it was no use. Ginny had her in her sights.  
  
"'Mione!" She cried happily, linking her arm with the other girl and pulling her along. "We still haven't got dresses for the Yule Ball yet. You need something that will make Draco's eyes pop out of his head."  
  
"What? Why?" Hermione's cried, caught completely off guard.  
  
"So he'll fall in love with you of course, silly!"  
  
"But, I thought you wanted him." Hermione was very confused now.  
  
"Well, I did but I decided to be the bigger person and put my own desires aside to help my friend. I know how you feel about him."  
  
"Then you know that I loathe and despise him."  
  
"That's just how you hide your undying passion and love. I'm sure he feels the same way."  
  
"No. Actually he sees me as dirty-blooded scum who shouldn't even be in this school. The last thing he wants to do is date me."  
  
"Well, we'll change his mind. I'll give you a great new look and he'll be falling at your feet."  
  
"No Ginny, stop!" Hermione stopped moving, sending Ginny stumbling forward. "I DO NOT want to date Draco Malfoy. I do not like Draco Malfoy. I would be very happy if I never saw Draco Malfoy again! And the feeling is completely mutual."  
  
"Fine." Ginny looked slightly hurt but quickly recovered. "What about Ron!"  
  
"What about Ron?" Hermione seemed even more nervous now.  
  
"You like Ron! We'll get you a make over and cool new clothes and he'll fall at your feet!"  
  
"Ginny, please try to understand this. I do not want to change. I don't want a make over. I'm happy being who I am; I'd have thought you of all people would have understood this. Isn't that what you've been saying for days?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but that's because who I am is cool. Being a boring bookworm is just dull. You should only be who you are when you're cool."  
  
"You're an idiot." Hermione snapped and stalked away.  
  
"Yeah…well…well….my name's not Ginny, it's Ami!" Ginny shouted to her retreating form. 

)o(

In the middle of the night three figures congregated in the Gryffindor common room, detailing their plan of action for the next day.  
  
"Maybe there are some clues up in her dormitory." Ron suggested.  
  
"We'll have to check when no one's around." Harry agreed. "Tomorrow, when everyone else has gone to class."  
  
"What? No." Hermione protested. "We can't skive off."  
  
"We'll have to Hermione. We need to get to the bottom of this."  
  
"You do it then. I'm not going to."  
  
"But we need you, you're the only one who can get up to her dormitory."  
  
Ron stood up and walked to the stairs. "I reckon I could do it."  
  
"No Ron, don't even think about it." Harry warned, but his friend didn't seem to listen.  
  
"Piece of cake." Ron said and approached the foot of the stairs. He pressed his hands against the wall at one side and awkwardly tried to walk up the opposite wall.  
  
"Stop!" Both Harry and Hermione cried at the same time, rushing to the stairs. Ron slipped and fell, landing on the bottom step. Harry pulled him off quickly, not knowing how much it took for the klaxon to sound.  
  
They all held their breath for a couple of seconds until it became clear nothing was going to happen.  
  
"Or not." Ron finally said. 

)o(

After breakfast the next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione broke away from the stream of students heading to classes and returned to their common room. Hermione looked lightly ill at the thought of skipping class but she knew this was for the greater good.  
  
"Ok, we'll wait down here while you see if you can find anything that can shed some light on this." Harry whispered, although there was really no need to do so.  
  
Hermione nodded and hurried up the stairs, pausing at the door to the fifth year's dormitory. She pushed it open carefully, as if expecting Ginny to jump out at her at any moment.  
  
Upon seeing the room was empty she hurried over to Ginny's bed and started looking for clues. There were a couple of CDs on her table and a notebook of angst filled poetry entitled "Ginny Weasly vs. The Cruel World" but not much else.  
  
Hermione suddenly realised something about the notebook and had to look again, sure she'd read the name wrong but another glance confirmed what she had seen. With renewed resolve she continued looking.  
  
When she reached Ginny's trunk at the end of her bed she found it was locked with a spell she didn't recognise. However since it was a made up spell it was pretty easy to break and upon opening the lid she gasped at what she found.  
  
Ginny Weasley, bound and gagged.  
  
Hermione quickly untied the girl and helped her out.  
  
"Hermione! Oh thank goodness." Ginny threw her arms around her friend and babbled desperately. "Some girl attacked me on the train and when I woke up I was in a trunk! I've spent a week in that thing! I kept waiting for someone to rescue me but no one came. Didn't anyone notice I was missing?"  
  
The other girl pulled back after recovering from her shock at this turn of events. "There's, um, there's something you should know. We'll explain downstairs."  
  
The two made their way to the common room where Harry and Ron were shocked to see redheaded Ginny again. Hermione explained how she found her locked in the trunk and the three then told Ginny all about her doppelganger that was loose in the castle.  
  
After the explanation was finished everyone waited for Ginny's reaction.  
  
"She has to die."  
  
Suddenly an owl flew in from where it had been perched by the open window and changed into Not-Ginny.  
  
They stared at her open mouthed and she tossed her hair in distain.  
  
"Ha! You puny canon characters are no match for me. I mastered becoming an animagus in a week and not only that, I can choose what form I change into. I knew what you were up to because I have the ability to read people's emotions by sensing their auras! I'm also the smartest witch in the history of the wizarding world and the teachers all come to me for help because I know so much more than they do! Even Voldemort fears my name. Oh, and I was the one who saved Harry when he was a baby."  
  
The other four weren't even listening to her any more and all reached for their wands. As Not-Ginny continued to describe all her amazing talents and achievements they all raised their wands and shouted "Avada Kedavra" as one.  
  
"I've had offers from all the major Quidditch teams and I'm…"  
  
Despite all her grandiose claims, Not-Ginny was no match for the combined spells and collapsed, dead, in the common room.  
  
The others stared at her in shock before Ron spoke.  
  
"Damn it. I was hoping she'd explode." 

)o(

An hour later the four were in Dumbledore's office, very nervous and wondering what would happen to them now. He had been alerted to the use of the killing curse on school grounds and hurried to the Gryffindor common room. The students had explained what had happened before being sent to his office to await his return.  
  
"We're in trouble. We're in so much trouble." Hermione muttered quietly.  
  
"We used an Unforgivable Curse." Ron agreed. "We'll be thrown into Azkaban."  
  
"Or expelled." Hermione wrapped her arms around her middle and started rocking back and forth.  
  
At that moment Dumbledore appeared and regarded the foursome gravely.  
  
"The use of an Unforgivable Curse is a very serious matter." He watched them hang their heads. "However in this case I can see you had ample justification for doing so due to the extenuating circumstances. In fact I am not sure there are any in this school who would have done differently in your position. I also have to take into account that four of you cast the spell and therefore you are each only responsible for one quarter of the Curse. In light of these facts I do not believe any disciplinary action should be taken. In fact if you will make your way to the Great Hall I believe there is a celebration being held in your honour."  
  
The students stood dumbfounded.  
  
"Wait, so because we all cast the spell it doesn't count?" Hermione spoke up. "That doesn't make any sense."  
  
Ron glared at her in a silent signal to shut up but Dumbledore only laughed.  
  
"It's Sue-Logic Miss Granger. It never makes sense." He said with finality and a twinkle in his eye. Hermione, however, was not willing to leave it at this.  
  
"Right, but how did Ginny survive for a week in that trunk?"  
  
"As I said, Sue-Logic."  
  
"Yes, but why…"  
  
"Miss Granger, please. You can't apply genuine logic to Sue-Logic. The universe might implode."  
  
And with that he swept out of his office towards the celebrations in the Great Hall, with four slightly confused but accepting students in tow. 

FIN


End file.
